ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Akitsu Otake
'Akitsu Otake '(大竹 よね Ohtake Akitsu) is a 16 year old girl who is friends with Makoto Sayama, Hibari Oume, and Kiyose Matsumoto since 5th grade. As of Chapter 26, she is the new master of Slow. Appearance Otake is an unusually tall girl (one of the few that is near Yamato's height) for her age with bright green hair that is usually tied up in a loose ponytail by an equally green transparent scrunchy. Because of her occupation as a student, she is most often seen in her Senjo Academy uniform and is always seen wears earrings shaped like bamboo stalks. She carries around a kendo sword with her, and often threatens Yamato Agari with it. At Sayama's birthday party she wears chopsticks in her hair, a white shirt with a ribbon tied into the collar, and a dark skirt. Personality Ohtake is seen most of the time aggresive and a person who is annoyed with either Yamato or Oume. She is quick to put up a fight, but at heart she is a good person. Otake is also hard to fool and to make believe, as she didn't believe Oume when said a bus got cut in two that the train station. Relationships Rune Kodaira Enough evidence was given to infer that Akitsu has a crush on Rune, due to her inquiring about him and threatening Yamato when he doesn't show up for school. Akitsu is also shown to blush whenever he's around. At Sayama's birthday party, Oume teases her for texting Rune "like crazy" when he was late. Rune, however, seems rather reluctant to return Akitsu's feelings since he has loved Yamato since his past life as Lady Gekko. Hibari Oume Akitsu is constantly annoyed by Oume, dating back to at least before Ultimo Ulate. She has expressed dislike of Oume's loud and obnoxious behavior, telling her to calm down in Chapter 3 when she was trying to tell her about the bus incident. However, besides from this, Akitsu and Oume are shown to be rather good friends, with Akitsu calling her by her nickname, Ume. Yamato Agari As with Oume, Akitsu has also been known to hate his loud and idiotic personality, always insulting him. She often threatens him with her kendo sword, and in Ultimo Ulate Part I she did once hit him with it. She knows of his crush on Sayama, and as a result, quips him about her when he is acting stupidly. Despite her initial hatred of Yamato, she is willing to protect him, as seen when she threatens Rune, should he hurt Yamato. Slow Akitsu has been revealed to be the master of Slow in Chapter 26. It is currently unknown how they became master and page, and whether they get along or not. Abilities It is mentioned numerous times that Akitsu knows the art of Kendo. So far, she has only demonstrated these abilities in Ultimo Ulate, with her attacking Yamato in Ultimo Ulate Part I, and later K in Ultimo Ulate Part II. Trivia *In Chapter 21, Yamato mentions that Akitsu's family owns and lives in a traditional dojo, explaining how she came to know kendo. *The length of her hair varies. In earlier appearances, it was drawn shoulder-length, while in recent chapters it is drawn waist-length, though it could be just an error. Category:Characters